


you make my crazy feel normal (and I love you)

by sawyerregui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerregui/pseuds/sawyerregui
Summary: The detective took a step back and she grabbed the corsage from the table. “Will you go to prom with me?” She asked with a playful tone of voice. “Yes Mags, I’ll go to prom with you.” Alex chuckled.orthe one where Maggie recreates prom night for Alex. My take on the spoilers and stills that we got from 2x13.





	

  
Alex woke up and blinked a few times before she rolled over, to see that her girlfriend wasn’t laying next to her anymore. She wasn’t surprised, because they slept together a few times since they started dating and they slowly began to fall into their own new rhythm. Alex let out a happy sigh and stood up, slowly walking to the kitchen. The smell of freshly made pancakes and coffee filling her nose. She quietly walked over to her girlfriend with a big smile on her face. Alex slid her arms around Maggie’s waist and put her head on her shoulder. Maggie let out a giggle and stopped in her movements. She put her own hands on Alex’s and melted into the embrace. “Smells good Mags.” Alex’s voice interrupted the peaceful silence. Maggie pulled away from their embrace to put the pancakes on two plates. “Go sit down, Danvers.” She grabbed the plates and put them on the table and sits down on the couch. Alex grabbed the coffee mugs and gave one to Maggie before sitting down into a chair.  
  
“So, what are we gonna do today?” Alex asked. It was Valentines day after all. The short-haired woman was really excited to celebrate it and spend the whole day with her first girlfriend. Maggie let out a soft sigh, putting her mug down. “Look Alex, I’m not really feeling today. Maybe we could do something tomorrow?” She said, while standing up and grabbing a case file from her shoulder bag. “What do you mean?” Alex looked at her in curiosity, her head slowly tilted to the side. “It’s just that I don’t really like it. This whole day is just about being sickeningly sappy and lame. It makes me wanna puke.” Maggie said, reading through the case file. Alex looked at her girlfriend, she looked really annoyed. She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her coffee. Maggie just flipped through the pages of the file quickly. Alex stared at her girlfriend with worry in her eyes. Something was clearly wrong. “Is everything alright?” The other woman sighed quietly, stood up and walked into Alex’s bedroom. The short-haired woman quickly followed her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw Maggie getting dressed. “I-I have to go into work. Talk to you later?” The detective asked, giving Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the door.

  


Alex walked into the D.E.O. with a distracted look on her face. She was still thinking about Maggie. Why would she hate Valentines day so much? It was a day about celebrating your love. There couldn’t be anything wrong with that. “Alex? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend?” Kara said, while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alex sighed and massaged her own temples. “I-I just don’t know what to do. Maggie said that she thinks it’s a sappy holiday and that she doesn’t like it at all. And after that she literally ran away from me, saying that she had to go to work all of a sudden. Kara, what if Maggie’s already having second thoughts about it?” “Alex.” Kara said. “What if she already regrets being with me? Am I really that bad? I’m just so confused. Did I do something wrong?” Alex rambled with a sad look on her face. “Alex.” Kara said, grabbing Alex’s shoulders gently. Alex stopped rambling and looked at her sister. “Alex, you have done nothing wrong. Maybe she just really doesn’t like celebrating Valentines Day. You have to talk to her about it, okay. C’mon, go get your girl.” Kara spoke softly. Alex nodded and walked away, with a determined look on her face.

  


Maggie was just sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork when she saw Alex walk into the precinct. “Alex? What are you doing here?” the detective said, slowly standing up and walking towards her girlfriend. Maggie put her hand on Alex’s shoulder and tried to smile. She looked at her expectantly and wanted until Alex would say something. “I just have a question.” “Okay. Then ask away, Danvers.” Maggie said, the confusion clearly written on her face. “Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?” The detective looked at the ground when she heard Alex’s hopeful tone. Maggie didn’t want to disappoint Alex, but she had her reasons. “I’m sorry but there’s a lot of work to do.” She gestured to her desk.  
  
Alex bit her lip in confusion. “Okay but did I do something wrong here? Because you literally rushed out of my apartment and now you don’t even want to spend a day with me.” The agent said. Maggie looked conflicted. “Alex, ofcourse I want to spend a whole day with you. It’s just that I- I really don’t get the hassle about Valentines day. It’s stupid and cheesy and I just-“ Maggie shut herself up. She didn’t want to have this discussion right now and especially not at her place of work. “I gotta go back to work babe, can we just let it go for now?” The detective said, already taking a few steps back towards her desk. Alex reacted in a matter of a few seconds and grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist. “No! I just want to spend this day with you, with my girlfriend.” Maggie sighed.  
  
“Why is it so important to you Alex? It’s just a stupid normal day.” The agent shook her head in disbelief. “What is your problem then? I know you don’t hate Valentines Day because it’s stupid. There has to be another reason. What’s going on? You know I’m here for you right.” Alex said softly, while stepping closer to her. “I’m sorry Danvers, I really have to go back to work now.” Maggie said and she slipped away from her to sit at her desk. Alex nodded, visibly upset and walked out of the precinct. That didn’t exactly go as planned. Maggie already regretted the things that she said to Alex. She should’ve just told the truth about why she didn’t like Valentines Day. The detective suddenly had an idea. She was going to apologize and give Alex one of the most perfect days of her life. Maggie grabbed her phone out of her bag and called Kara. She walked to a quieter place when the other girl accepted the call. “Little Danvers, I need your help.” 

 

  


Alex sighed and grabbed a beer out of her fridge. She sat down on her couch and thought of the things Maggie said to her today. This is not how she expected her first Valentines Day with a girlfriend to go. Before Maggie entered her life, Alex never thought she would have a relationship with someone who she really liked. She thought that she would just end up alone. But now all Alex wants to do is be with Maggie. She never smiled so much before she met her. Alex sighed again and took a sip from her beer. She couldn’t help but let her insecurities take over her thoughts.  
Alex was just drinking her third beer when Kara flew in through her window. “Special delivery for Alex Danvers.” Her sister said. Alex looked at her in confusion and put her beer down on the table. Kara gave her a gift and then quickly left again, with a small smile on her face.  
The agent quickly studied the package. There was nothing unusual about it. She was really curious, like what if it was a gift from Maggie? Alex quickly shook her head. Maggie clearly didn’t want to spend Valentines Day with her, it wouldn’t make sense if she gave her a gift. The agent didn’t want to get her hopes up.  
Alex unwrapped the package and became even more confused when she saw a red lace dress. She unfolded it to take a good luck at the dress when a note fell out of it. Alex put the dress down and picked the note up.

  


_“Dear Alex Danvers,_  
_Wear this dress and come to this address._  
_915 W Hastings St._  
_See you there at 8 P.M. tonight.”_

  


Maggie waited nervously. It was almost 8 P.M. She had rented an entire ballroom out for the two of them. Kara helped her with decorating the whole place. There was a heart shaped balloon in the corner. The detective had bought strawberries and covered them in chocolate. She also had some champaign. Kara helped her with picking out the flowers for the corsages. 

Maggie was dressed in a black suit with a white T-shirt underneath. She had to look good for her girl. Her girl, who should be walking in any minute now. The detective clasped her hands together nervously when she heard footsteps. Alex was here. “Pull it together, don’t screw it up again Maggie.” Was all that she was thinking about. She couldn’t afford to lose Alex. She just couldn’t. Maggie turned around and saw Alex standing there, in her red lace dress. Maggie couldn't help but stare in awe at her beautiful girlfriend.  
Alex looked around the room, absolutely surprised by how beautiful it was decorated. But what surprised her more was the person standing in the middle of the room, near a table. Maggie stood there in a suit with a big smile on her face, looking at her. Alex couldn’t help but smile a little. She smoothed out her dress nervously and walked over to her girlfriend.  
“I thought you didn’t do Valentines Day?” the taller woman said. “Well, I’d do anything for you, Danvers.” Maggie said, with a small smile on her face.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I should’ve just thought about your feelings and thoughts too.” The shorter woman said, her smile now completely gone from her face. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you-” Alex stepped a bit closer. “Maggie, I know you didn’t mean to do that.” She said in a soft voice. “I realized how important this is to you. Alex, I wanna make you happy. And if this makes you happy, then it will make me happy too.” Maggie looked at Alex. She saw a few tears escape from her beautiful brown eyes. The shorter woman stepped even closer and reached out to put her hand on Alex’s cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. “Forgive me?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded immediately. The detective took a step back and she grabbed the corsage from the table. “Will you go to prom with me?” She asked with a playful tone of voice. “Yes Mags, I’ll go to prom with you.” Alex chuckled. Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm and slowly put the beautiful corsage on. She let her girlfriend’s hand go and stepped away from her. “Alexandra Danvers, will you have this dance?” Alex looked at her in shock when the music started to play, but then she laughed and put her arms around Maggie’s neck. “Of course, Margaret Ellen Sawyer.” Her girlfriend let out a beautiful laugh and slid her arms around her waist.  
  
Alex still looked amazed by how much effort Maggie had put into all this. “How did you pull all of this off in just a few hours? It’s so beautiful.” She said. The detective was glad she liked it. Maggie looked at her with a smile. “Your sister helped, babe.” Alex let out a soft sigh. “You know, you didn’t have to do all of this. I mean, not everyone likes Valentines Day. I shouldn’t have been so mad at you for disliking this day. I’m sorry, I- I get it now and you really didn’t have to do any of this because-” Maggie stepped forward and cut Alex’s rambling off with a passionate kiss. They completely melted into it. Maggie put her arms even tighter around the other woman.  
  
Alex pulled away, her eyes still closed and a smile on her lips. Maggie brushed a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear and gave her a peck on the lips. “You totally deserve all of this Danvers. The reason that I didn’t want to celebrate it at first was that I’ve had so many bad breakups on this day and I just kinda associated this day with that. If you love Valentines Day then I’ll learn to love it too because I love making you happy and I just- I love you.” Maggie didn’t mean to say it. She just couldn’t help herself. The detective was starting to regret it. Alex froze and stopped dancing immediately, looking at her with a frown on her face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it. I should’ve known you were not ready for this.”

  


Alex stood there in shock. Her eyes started to fill with tears for the second time that night. She never expected someone to care for her this much. She never expected for someone as amazing as Maggie to love her. Alex always thought that she wasn’t built for relationships. But now, ever since she met her, all she wanted was to be with her girlfriend and to love her always. Alex snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Maggie’s hands dropping from her waist. “You don’t have to say it back, Alex. It’s okay.” Alex shook her head and grabbed her girlfriend’s arm when she tried to move even further away. She pulled her in for a short kiss. “No, Maggie. I love you too. I love you so much.” The detective smiled, dimples showing. “Are you getting soft on me, Danvers?” “You know it, Sawyer.” Alex said, before pulling her girlfriend into a kiss again.


End file.
